


The Words You Say to Me (and What They Do)

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Professor Kuroo, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspiration from: polyshipprompts





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from: [polyshipprompts](http://www.polyshipprompts.tumblr.com)

Tetsurou doesn't hate his job, that isn't it at all. It's an okay job, teaching at a university level, and he manages it quite well. 

 

It's just that right now, he's bored practically to tears, having handed off all the work that needed to be graded to his TAs (who he is not afraid to use for the dull things) and he's honestly just about done, except for office hours, which are the worst.

 

Well, not exactly the worst. It's nice when students actually use them, they just happen to be the last part of the day, when Tetsurou would really rather be home with his husbands. 

 

Speaking of, he does have about half an hour before then, and he's graded all the essays he needs to...he could always phone them for a while, since everyone else is lucky enough to be home today.

 

Tetsurou picks up his phone and dials Kenma, who will probably automatically put him on speaker so he can hear the rest of them. Surprisingly, though, his voice doesn't sound distant when he answers.

 

"Tetsu?" Kenma asks, sounding...off, somehow, in a way that's familiar. "What is it?"

 

"Just got bored," Tetsurou says, careful to keep his voice low enough that no one will lecture him for a personal call at work. "Can you put it on speaker? Are the others there?"

 

"They're -" Kenma pauses for a moment, swears quietly. "They're here, but I can't put it on speaker."

 

Tetsurou is quiet for a moment.

 

"Kenma," He says, trying not to burst out laughing. "Are you getting fucked right now?"

 

"Not," Another pause, with heavy breathing. "Exactly."

 

There's some fumbling, and then Keiji's voice comes over the phone.

 

"You should see it, Tetsurou," He breathes out, in that sinful voice, so collected, even during sex (until he's broken and then _oh_ is he beautiful). "Kenma's being so good while Koutarou eats him out. He's being so quiet, not coming until we tell him to...you'd be so proud of him, Tetsurou."

 

"Always," Tetsurou says, managing to keep his voice steady. "Unless I was down there with him, mindless under you."

 

"I love it when you're like that, my pretty pet," Keiji says, and Tetsurou can _see_ him, eyes lidded, hand lazily stroking his cock. "Maybe when you come home we can have some fun."

 

"Promises, promises," Tetsurou purrs, glancing at the clock to ensure that he still has time before students will start showing up. He has twenty minutes. 

 

Damn office hours, what's he supposed to do, sit with a boner while students come in? He's a casual sort of professor, but even he isn't quite that casual.

 

"Oh, I'm keeping promises today," Keiji assures. "Kenma's been having fun all day with us, isn't that right, kitten?"

 

Tetsurou hears a moan from Kenma, one that signals that he's on the brink of coming, but will hold out for as long as Keiji wants him to.

 

"So when he texted that he had a sore throat, earlier," Tetsurou says, half-aware that it's aloud, half-lost in thought.

 

"I imagine he did," Keiji says. "He was taking my cock so deeply, for so long, that it would've made the poor thing a bit sore."

 

" _Keiji_ ," Tetsurou groans. "I'm still at work, this is hardly fair."

 

"Since when am I ever fair?" Keiji asks, his voice husky, and Tetsurou knows he's close to coming, can hear it in his voice, knows it like he knows his own self (knows it like he knows that he's totally going to have an awkward boner when his first student walks in).

 

"Too true," Tetsurou says. "Would you be a darling and put Kenma back on the line?"

 

"Of course," Keiji purrs. "Anything for the working man among us,"

 

Tetsurou imagines that both Koutarou and Kenma are working quite hard at the moment, but his instincts tell him not to argue with Keiji, not now, or he might ruin the mood for Koutarou and Kenma, and then Koutarou will pout, and what's Tetsurou supposed to do with that?

 

"Te....Tetsu...." Kenma pants. "I wanna come.....please, please Keiji, let me come...."

 

"Kenma," Tetsurou croons. "Keiji told me that you're doing so good, baby, just hold on a little bit longer."

 

"Tetsu....." Kenma huffs in a deep breath and lets it out in a whine. " _Koutarou, oh..._ "

 

"Good boy, Kenma," Tetsurou says, and then Kenma is crying out, wordlessly, and Tetsurou can practically feel the orgasm rippling through Kenma right now.

 

The phone gets dropped, Tetsurou can hear that much, and then there's the muffled sound of Koutarou's whining, quickly muffled by what must be Keiji's hand because Tetsurou knows Keiji and knows he's sucking Koutarou off right now, in reward for his good work.

 

And then Keiji will stroke his cock and cum all over Kenma and Koutarou, who will collapse with each other while Keiji gets a rag to clean them up.

 

Tetsurou would give anything to be there with them right now, with his husbands, loving with them and basking in the glow.

 

He hangs up the phone with a smile, leaving them to their rituals, and glancing down at his lap. Well. That's obviously going to be a problem.

 

There's a knock at the door, then, and Tetsurou snaps his head up to see the first student of the day.

 

_Fantastic._

* * *

 

Keiji hears the door unlock, but doesn't bother glancing up from his book. It's Tetsurou, home from work (finally, though Keiji would never say that, not without some coaxing).

 

"Evening," Tetsurou says, upon seeing Keiji on the coach. "Where are Kou and Kenma?"

 

"Sleeping," Keiji says. "They're both quite worn out."

 

He flips a page in his book, and Tetsurou collapses next to him, after he closes and locks the door, but notably does _not_ remove his coat.

 

"I would think so," He says. "You worked them pretty hard, from what I heard."

 

"They enjoyed it," Keiji says. "They were rather enthusiastic about letting me know that, though Koutarou was more vocal about it than Kenma."

 

"Sounds pretty usual," Tetsurou says, worming his head onto Keiji's lap and grinning up at him.

 

"How was dealing with students?" Keiji asks, acting innocent.

 

"Absolutely wonderful," Tetsurou says. "Especially with that boner you all gave me."

 

Keiji smirks, then closes his book, gently stroking through Tetsurou's hair.

 

"Perhaps," He says. "We could have a bit of fun on our own, while the others sleep."

 

"Thought you'd never ask," Tetsurou says, moving to straddle Keiji's lap, and kissing him hard.

 

Despite both of them being grown men, the ensuing makeout session has both of them coming in their pants.

 

Oddly enough, Keiji wouldn't have his life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are cool comments are amazing, find me on tumblr at:
> 
>  
> 
> [pennamepersona](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
